


2:33

by evil_thing, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [16]
Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Оке забирает Даниэля из больницы.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	2:33

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с инсайда.

— Я был мёртв две с половиной минуты, — говорит Даниэль Фербе.

Даниэль Фербе — выпендрёжник и красавчик, с этими его модными рубашками, приталенными жилетами и шёлковыми платками на голой шее. Даниэль Фербе — пижон и тусовщик, без очереди проходящий в модные клубы города и летающий на выходные оттянуться в Берлин. Самая новая музыка успевает ему наскучить раньше, чем вы добавите её в свой плейлист. Даниэль Фербе — любимчик редактора, быть может и не акула пера, но его статьи набирают популярность всё стремительнее. Даниэль Фербе — журналист, которого своим голосом в прессе выбрал психованный маньяк, закидывающий трупами Данию и Швецию.

Даниэль Фербе, наглотавшийся какой-то наркоты в ночном клубе и не пришедший на работу сегодня утром.

— Лучший день в твоей жизни, — говорит Даниэль, когда Оке встречает его у больницы.

Он думает, что Оке счастлив видеть его таким — помятым, чуть не отбросившим коньки, опустившимся, не классным.

Точно не лучший, потому что обычный Даниэль с шарфами, жилетами, лучшей музыкой и ехидным словом наготове нравится ему куда больше. Единственное, что лучше в сегодняшнем Даниэле, это то, что он больше не смотрит на Оке свысока.

— На самом деле нет, — говорит он и надеется, что не звучит снисходительно.

Даниэль Фербе кутается в стильное клетчатое пальто и зябко сутулит плечи. Он, кажется, хочет попросить Оке никому не рассказывать, где тот нашёл его этим утром, но для этого придётся перешагнуть через изрядно разросшуюся за последние недели гордость. Оке не собирается ему помогать, но и злорадствовать тоже не будет. Он делится новостями с работы и говорит, что по пути в офис забросит Даниэля домой.

— Я был мёртв. Сердце не билось две минуты и тридцать три секунды, — говорит Даниэль Фербе и выглядит совсем не классно.

У него запёкшиеся корочки на губах и жалобно нахмурены брови.

— Но я не видел туннель. Или свет, — говорит Даниэль.

Это не та история, которую он будет рассказывать в офисе или хвастаться в пабе перед друзьями.

— Поехали домой, — говорит Оке, пристёгиваясь. Он всегда пристёгивается за рулём, у него двое детей.

— Только темноту, Оке, — говорит Даниэль, когда они выезжают с больничной парковки. — Темноту.

Даниэль Фербе молчит всю дорогу и от этого немного не по себе, Оке не привык видеть его без обычной самоуверенной шелухи. Интересно, сколько это продлится, когда он вернётся к себе обычному. Оке нравится обычный Даниэль, за выпендрёжным фасадом иногда можно рассмотреть интересного человека, куда более хорошего и справедливого, чем он пытается казаться. Оке нравится разговаривать с ним и нравится смотреть.

Даниэль Фербе вылезает из его машины и рассеянно хлопает себя по карманам в поисках ключей от дома. Глядя на его поникшую фигуру, Оке хочется закурить, хоть он и бросил много лет назад. Зачем-то он запирает машину и идёт следом за Даниэлем, провожает его до квартиры, как будто хочет убедиться, что там нет ни наркотиков, ни больницы, ни психованного маньяка, ни этой промозглой зимы. Глупости всё это, в квартире тепло и пахнет молотым кофе. Оке осторожно хлопает Даниэля по плечу и прощается, отворачиваясь, ему давно пора возвращаться на работу.

Даниэль Фербе хватает его пальцами за ни разу не модную коричневую куртку и прижимается лбом точно между лопаток.  
Глупости всё это, у Оке двое детей.

Запах молотого кофе перекрывает ему кислород.


End file.
